


産巣日

by Seika



Series: Swift & Sparks [1]
Category: Stormwatch (Comics), The Authority
Genre: Electricity, Episode Related, F/F, Smut, Stormwatch Vol. 1 (Issue #42)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seika/pseuds/Seika
Summary: "Musubi". A concept of Shintō: creation; combination; accomplishment.Of the primordial triplet godhead in the Kojiki, who commenced creation when heaven and earth parted, two are titled the Sacred Musubi Deity and the Exalted Musubi Deity.Jenny always thought it sounded a bit like a sex thing.
Relationships: Jenny Sparks/Swift
Series: Swift & Sparks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	産巣日

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyacinthus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthus/gifts).



> Prompt elements: Jenny/Shen, episode add-on, relationship in Stormwatch Black, first time together, electricity play.

Stormwatch Black had unrestricted access to every United Nations building in the entire Tōkyō metropolitan area. They could waltz in and out without question: they were, of course, ranking officers in the UN's very own special crisis intervention team. Elite, respected combatants from the most powerful superhuman being taskforce on Earth. Everything, for once in Black's imperfect lives, was on the up-and-up.

Henry Bendix was a paranoid bastard, who didn't trust even his masters as far as one of the unpowered geeks in his transport bay could throw them, and didn't give a damn about being on the up-and-up. So he'd given his urban ops team a list of boltholes he'd had personally set up, devoid of any UN presence, and instructed them to use those safehouses as bases for an undercover investigation into the cult of the Heartbeat - Kodō.

Jenny wasn't all that paranoid herself. She just knew Henry Bendix all too well. So, because he deserved spiting, and because she was buggered if the Weatherman got to spy on her in her downtime, she'd found her team a little old wooden inn. It had never appeared on any map. It hadn't had a proprietor since the precise second that the last Tokugawa shōgun had been deposed. And yet, it had never been built over by the great glass towers as they marched through the city. Its reed mats were still swept, its futons put out to air, and its baths filled with steaming water. And Jenny still put some tarnished, ancient coins in a locked box outside a room that was never opened.

Shen grew wings out of her back because of a weird comet, and was friends with multiple people who completely lacked bodies. Jenny's own brand of strange seemed like a whole new world again to her.

What their partner thought of it, Shen could never quite make out. Jack seemed nearly as at home as Jenny did when he arrived for morning briefings, his feet softly rustling across the tatami floor, and his head a little cocked like he was listening to whispers even Jenny couldn't hear. But he never stayed for a night, always slipping off somewhere else. Shen wondered if he needed to sleep at all.

Jack had been off following his own leads on the cult today - hints at members involved with the Yasukuni shrine, and the single word "ikigai", a raison d'être, which she guessed he'd picked up on one of those nightly patrols. While he slipped through the city's heart, Shen and Jenny had stuck closer to "home" for the day, checking to see if they'd missed anything on their first sweep of the nearby area.

Apparently they had. Shen really wished they hadn't found it the second time either.

Some abomination - three children fused together at the arms like Siamese triplets - had been wandering a dark cellar in a shuttered warehouse. Its mind had lashed out the moment it saw them, a scream of wordless rage that had hammered pain through Shen's skull and sent her tumbling backwards.

It had been a terrible environment for her and Jenny to fight in: cramped enough that Swift's wings were a hazard as much as a help, and the cut-off power keeping Jenny from letting loose with more than flickers of her lightning. It had turned into a scrambling battle of desperation, with the mighty superhumans of Stormwatch reduced to functional military hand-to-hand, Jenny adding a bar-brawler's meanness to her kicks and gouging fingers. But as psychically powerful as the triplet seemed, it had fought no better than an animal - Shen was pretty sure it hadn't had more than a scrap of reasoning human thought between its three brains - and that had told. They'd begun to learn its patterns, see the spikes of fury, and managed to pull each other out of harm's way or put in a distraction at a crucial moment.

Eventually, it had gone down, a thumping elbow by Jenny to one triplet's temple causing all three to slump unconscious. After it had been tagged and sent up to Skywatch for whatever good interrogation and containment might do, Shen and Jenny limped away, leaning on each other, as they slipped back to the inn through the darkest alleyways they could find.

They stumbled at the door, and fell in a barely-controlled heap over the threshold. By mutual agreement, they lay there, arms still draped over one another's shoulders, for a good minute while they caught their breath and took stock of their bruises. Then Shen felt Jenny roll onto her side, and twisted herself over to face the other woman.

"Fuck," muttered Jenny to her, lowly. "Ain't been kicked about like that in years and years. Would've been a crap bloody way to go, beaten up by three mental little kneebiters."

Shen snorted, tried to hold more giggles back, and failed completely. She tucked her head down into her chest to steal back a bit of control from her body. Just when she was about to look back up, she felt fingers under her chin. Jenny had wriggled her other hand out from under herself, and gently raised Shen's gaze to meet her own. She wasn't just smiling, which Shen had quickly learned was unusual enough for Jenny, but it was kind and genuine, without any twist of cynicism at the corner of her mouth. It made a sudden, startling difference to the cast of her face, and Shen hastily revised downward her mental estimate of when the Spirit of the Twentieth Century had stopped ageing.

"It's always good to come out the other end with that win, yeah? Still moving, still kicking, still ready to fight our fight. Enjoy the rush, Shen - don't hold it back. One of the best feelings in all the world."

Then, slowly but straightforwardly, Jenny leant in and pressed her lips to Swift's. She paused a second, barely past chaste, as if waiting for something. Then Shen's heart gave a kick in her chest, just short of panic, as she realised Jenny was waiting on her to respond, and she pushed back into Jenny as quickly and desperately as she could, unwilling to let this chance and this gorgeous woman slip away.

It was the best kiss Shen had had. Admittedly, that wasn't saying much: she hadn't had too much of either opportunity or desire for most of her life. And, in all honesty, it was more than a little awkward - there's no good angle for kissing to be had when the two of you are sprawled on your sides on the floor of a possibly-haunted inn, a few feet inside the doorway. But it seemed nothing short of the most glorious thing in the whole world to Shen at that instant.

When they drew back, Jenny's previously tender grin had turned _filthy_.

"Let's be polite here and get into a room before we upset anyone, shall we? Because I need those clothes off you. Right bloody now."

They scrambled up, wincing and stumbling, and then dashed to the nearest bedroom they knew, laughing all the way.

As soon as they'd slid the door shut, Jenny all but pounced on Shen, pulling her in with hands on her arse, and biting gently at her neck. Shen gasped, bucking her hips into Jenny's thigh at the raw sensation of it, soft lips and grazing teeth and tender neck and a glancing touch over her bruises. "Jenny, _fuck_!"

"Good, innit?" came Jenny's voice from under her right ear, muffled as she worked her way over Shen's collarbone. "You're alive, love. We both looked death in the eye and told him to bugger off for another day. Feel it - feel how damn alive we are!"

Jenny's hands sneaked up under Shen's shirt, and then ...

_Sparks_

A tiny flickering of brightness and heat and pleasure at her sensitive sides, popping and disappearing and reappearing, and Shen's knees buckled. Jenny sank with her, guiding her safely to kneel on the floor, letting Shen hang on as she panted and whined.

"Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck. Fuck. Jenny, please. Please. Please, Jenny."

She didn't think there were any more English words than that left in her head.

"Alright, love. Gets better too, mind you - but you'll have to help me get this bloody shirt off. Wings don't half get in the way."

Shen was shaking, but managed it, wriggling and squirming, and pressing open-mouthed kisses to the inside of Jenny's wrist as she finally pulled Shen's top over her head; she flicked her tongue over Jenny's breast under her shirt when the taller woman leant over to undo the clasp of Shen's bra, and rejoiced in the pleased laugh it got. Almost for good measure, Jenny pulled at the waist of Shen's trousers, and she dropped to her back willingly, lifting her legs to let Jenny strip her bare of trousers and underwear in a single motion. Shen was struck briefly by a pang of terrible envy at Jenny's smooth ease.

Then Jenny was on top of her, her hands slowly, intermittently running up and down Shen's arms, and the sparks rushed through her once more. Little jolts of heat and exhilaration, never quite in a rhythm, but touch after touch after touch, and _fuck_ , Shen had never been turned on like this in her life.

Jenny's hands glided up, down, up - and over. Over to her chest, and Shen didn't know if she could stand this. The lightning seemed to make paths through her body, right from her breasts to her clit, channels of pure ecstasy pulsing in time with Jenny's movements. It was so much it was practically unbearable, and Shen could feel her knees sliding apart, her legs opening up in a desperate invitation, and she knew she couldn't take it any more.

"You. Too. Sparks," she gasped out, and pulled Jenny down to her, rolling to put her commander under her as she landed. Shen fumbled downward, had to pause for a second because _Jenny was still fucking fully dressed somehow_ , and then managed to slip her hand down under the waistband of Jenny's trousers and into her knickers. She found wetness, to her gratification and not a little relief, and set to with a will. Her middle finger slid in, almost roughly, and the heel of her palm started grinding down on Jenny's nub in time with her bucking hips. 

Now Jenny was groaning, whining with each crook of Shen's finger inside her and each motion against her clit. But all Shen could hear in her head, all she could feel in her body, was the need for more contact, more and more and more. So she straddled Jenny's leg, rocking her naked core into it, and bent her mouth to Jenny's small breast, tonguing wetly at her shirt, dragging it over the hardening nipple and delighting in the rough pull of the fabric.

Shen was sure she'd come at least three times, and made a thorough mess of Jenny's trousers, before Jenny finally tipped over the edge. For all that the Englishwoman had been loud - moaning, swearing, pleading with her to go faster - for the entire time they'd been writhing on the floor together, Jenny came quietly, her release hissed out through clenched teeth before her body collapsed, spilling Shen onto the floor next to her.

They panted next to each other for a few seconds, before Jenny murmured, "Give the old lady a minute to get her breath back, would you? Then I'll show you what Nirvana really feels like."

And the quiet old inn rang again with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> NGL, this _was_ going to be part of a longer series which developed the Shen/Jenny relationship over Stormwatch into The Authority, and not just a porny one-shot, but my job and I kinda ran me out of time to complete that. I've optimistically made this the beginning of a series, so you can keep an eye on that for the planned follow-ups if you like. (Or just drop into the Authority/Stormwatch tags occasionally, because sod knows the rate 'fic gets produced for these fandoms is something less than an overwhelming flood).
> 
> And you were worried you might get someone who hadn't read Stormwatch! (For my sins, I instead read back further to learn about Swift's original introduction and pre-Ellis characterisation. That was a _mistake_. Pre-Ellis Stormwatch is miserable). Considering where I might fit some scenes in the cracks of canon, I hit on Vol. 1, #42, when Stormwatch Black seem to have spent a decent while in Japan investigating what Kodō were up to.
> 
> If Jenny and Shen are Kamimusubi and Takamimusubi, that makes Jack the first of the triplet gods of creation, Amenominakanushi, "Lord of the Mighty Centre of Heaven". One is tempted to note his command over the Skywatch station in his parallel universe ...
> 
> I have bowed to Fuji's preference for Kodō standing for the written 鼓動, heartbeat. But the natural assumption for such a cult is surely 古道: the old road, the ancient customs, the ancestral way. (And thus Latin _mos maiorum_ , if you want to indulge in cross-continental cultural comparisons).
> 
> I have _not_ bowed to Ellis' hideous rendering of Life's Work as Raifu Waaku, which is no more than how a Japanese person would try to pronounce a transliteration of the _English_ "Life's Work". Ikigai, 生き甲斐, has a very slightly different nuance, but is still definitely a more natural rendering of the idea.
> 
> Per the Wildstorm Annual, Shen's 5'5" to Jenny's 5'7".


End file.
